


It Means Nothing

by sevedra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Just a drabble, M/M, barely even porn, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-07
Updated: 2004-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevedra/pseuds/sevedra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry sometimes slips into Draco's room</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Means Nothing

He can feel Malfoy's eyes on him all through dinner. He tries his best to pay attention to Ron babbling and Hermione lecturing. As long as he doesn't look up, he'll be fine. After all, it all means nothing.

Later, after lights out, he lies awake. Listening. He swears he can hear Malfoy calling to him. From several floors down and halfway cross the castle, he can feel the tug, the gentle pull, the yearning. Tossing and turning a few more times, he finally gives in.

Sneaking into the Slytherin common room has gotten easier. The more he does it, the less fuss it is to accomplish. Slipping down the dungeon hall to Malfoy's room, he could do it with his eyes closed now. Easing into Malfoy's bed and charming the curtains to stillness and the interior to silence has become second nature.

But the feel of Draco's smooth silky nakedness, that never gets old. He'll never get used to the fiery kisses Draco trails along his neck and across his shoulder. He'll never get enough of Draco's velvet hard cock pulsing against his own when they come together. He'll never get over how wonderful it feels in the arms of his enemy.

Draco rolls into him and whispers, "I knew you'd come. I needed you."

Maybe it doesn't all mean nothing.


End file.
